Resistors may be fabricated on the same substrate as field effect transistors (FETs) as part of the same integrated circuit. The resistors commonly include two contacts spaced apart with a doped semiconducting material between the contacts. The doping concentration and type, and geometry of the contacts, including their distance apart, all play a role in determining the resistance of the resistor. Achieving very low resistance levels is challenging due to certain fabrication constraints.